


the only solution was to stand and fight (only if for a night)

by LucyInTheSky (WishingTree)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, mostly trini reflection, team fic? sort of? a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/LucyInTheSky
Summary: They were just a bunch of teenagers, and not even a bunch of particularly well–adjusted ones. Teenagers equipped with alien armour, enhanced strength, and a modicum of fight training, but still teenagers. Could they really be this town’s – this whole world’s – only hope?For just one day, today, they had to be heroes. They had to be superheroes.A moment before the final battle





	the only solution was to stand and fight (only if for a night)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before they go fight goldar (yes i know logistically speaking they wouldn’t stop between seeing goldar and getting the zords, but just roll with it) 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Only if For a Night by Florence and the Machine;

 

_“We’re all screw-ups.”_

 

_“We’re not superheroes.”_

 

Trini had seen her fair share of superhero movies with her brothers. Stories about ordinary people getting powers, or supersuits, or fighting skills. Heroes fighting by themselves, on a team, with partners and friends and enemies. Heroes that saved the city, the world, the galaxy, and also those who saved a single house, a single person.

Heroes always save the day, even the unlikely ones. Who didn’t like to pretend to be a hero, just for a little while?

Trini looked down at her fists, knuckles still bruised and bloody from trying to hit Rita, and steadfastly tried to ignore the stinging pain radiating from the scratches around her neck. 

Her armour was finally there, humming just under her skin, a part of her she hadn’t even been aware she was missing. Did that make her a superhero? Trini didn’t feel like one, and she certainly didn’t feel like an all-powerful intergalactic warrior, or whatever Zordon had called them.

They were just a bunch of teenagers, and not even a bunch of particularly well–adjusted ones. Teenagers equipped with alien armour, enhanced strength, and a modicum of fight training, but still teenagers.

Could they really be this town’s – this whole world’s – only hope?

Trini bit her lip, and then immediately released it when she tasted the blood from her split lip.

All together they hadn’t been able to amount to more than a mild inconvenience when fighting Rita. And now they were going to go fight her and her giant gold monster – and win?

Who were they kidding?

All those cops had already gotten killed trying to stop Rita, and whoever had been at the docks the first night she’d shown up.

 _Billy_  had gotten killed. And it was Trini’s fault.

Trini had faced Rita by herself, getting thrown around her room, and for all her newfound strength had been completely powerless.

 

_“You’re not worthy!”_

_“Listen bro, trust me. You’re not a superhero.”_

 

_“Of course it’s a lie, Billy. We failed! Let’s stop being delusional about being a team of superheroes.”_

 

But Billy had come back. Trini had survived, although she held no illusion that it had been by anything more than a whim on Rita’s part. They were still standing, and they had their armour now. Even with them right in front of her, she could feel the other Rangers, hovering just at the edge of her consciousness. Their emotions were all over the place, but their colours were still there, shining bright.

This was the part of the movie where everything turns around just when hope looked bleakest. The eleventh hour. This was the part where the hero rallied everyone, found a solution in the nick of time, solved the problem, saved the day.

Maybe they could be superheroes, just for today. One day.

For just one day, today, they had to be.

Trini took a shaky breath, clenching her fists and squaring her shoulders.

Heroes.

The others – her team – her _friends_  – were clustered together, nobody saying much as they readied themselves, and Trini was struck at how… young, and woefully unprepared they all looked.

Zack’s hair was sticking up at a funny angle, where he had been tugging at it and couldn’t be bothered to smooth it back down. There was a small hole in the hem of his once white t-shirt, and a bloody abrasion along his jaw, already starting to scab over. One of his bootlaces was untied and he was bouncing lightly on his toes, though Trini didn’t think he realized it was happening.

Kimberly’s eyeliner was smudged, and her leather jacket was scraped all along the side from getting thrown sometime during the fight. Her watch was on backwards, but she was standing tall with the brand of faux confidence that came out when she was threatened and completely out of her depth but refused to show it. It was the same way Trini saw her act when they were moving through the cafeteria past her old group of friends, or when they had walked by Amanda getting picked up by her father after school.

Billy had a bandage across his palm and he was looking up at the Zords, fingers moving as he ran something through his head, but he was holding himself gingerly in a way that Trini recognized spoke to the massive bruising that must be covering his torso. Along with the blood Trini didn’t want to think about, his hoodie had grease stains on the side, probably from his last time tinkering with something.

Jason was limping, though he tried to hide it, and he had a dark bruise high on his cheekbone, ligature marks clear around his neck. He was tired, but his jaw was set. If it wasn’t for the haunted look in his eyes, Trini would laugh at how similar the expression was to when Zack had challenged him to a race through the mine last week after training. 

It had just been last week.

They all looked like rumpled, beaten up teenagers. Trini wouldn’t trust them with babysitting a _cat_ , much less the fate of the world. 

The wind whistled ominously through the cave, and Trini swore she could feel the tremors from Goldar’s footsteps.

Heroes. They were going to be heroes.

(Or they were going to die trying, Trini’s mind supplied sardonically.)

There was no decision to make, not really. If they didn’t win this, the whole planet would be destroyed and everybody would die, simple as that. Win or die.

“Okay then,” Kimberly said tiredly, her words reverberating too loudly off the cave walls and breaking the silence. “Are we going to do this?”

Goldar was already marching towards the town, and the question was mostly rhetorical, but still they hesitated, looking at each other. Trini didn’t know if anyone found the reassurance they were looking for, but an understanding passed through them all, connecting them just as much as their armour. Whatever happened next, they were in this together.

Determined, Trini levelled her stare at the team, outlined by the Zords towering above them and waiting in the shadows of the cave. 

“Bring it on.” 

 


End file.
